Feeling Normal
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "Her hand fell down to the mattress and her own eyes slipped closed. She was just so happy." - Kara had always wanted to feel normal. Mon-El makes her feel normal. Drabble set post 2x13: Mr. and Mrs. Mxyzptlk and pre 2x14: Homecoming. Speech is from 1x06: Red Faced.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Feeling Normal

 **Rating:** K

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 885

 **Summary:** "Her hand fell down to the mattress and her own eyes slipped closed. She was just so happy." - Kara had always wanted to feel normal. Mon-El makes her feel normal. Drabble set post 2x13: Mr. and Mrs. Mxyzptlk and pre 2x14: Homecoming. Speech is from 1x06: Red Faced.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points here were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Hello everybody! Thanks for coming back to read another one of my fics. My apologies, no smut this time :( . Just quick little drabble that I feel was missing from the show. I have A LOT (mostly smutty) more coming for you all soon - just trying to pace myself in case I get hit with a massive case of writer's block - so I hope you will stick with me and keep reading my work!

Thank you for all the reviews and favourites! I read (and love) every single review!

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and connected with a set of broad shoulders: strong muscle covered in smooth, unmarred skin. Her eyes moved to follow his spine, her gaze travelling downwards to where the end of it disappeared beneath the blanket. She couldn't help but smile.

 _Mon-El._

His shoulders were rising and falling slightly with each breath, a soft snore escaping on every other inhale. She slid an arm out from under the blankets and dragged a finger down his spine, neck to mid-back, her nail scratching against his skin. His back arched slightly in reaction and she suppressed a giggle as she pulled her hand away slightly. She thought she saw him shiver before he started to turn onto his back.

Startled, she paused, her finger still in the air as she waited for his eyes to meet hers. His body shifted and his head turned towards her, but his eyes remained closed.

Her hand fell down to the mattress and her own eyes slipped closed.

She was just so _happy_.

For so long she had thought there was no hope for her; that a romantic relationship was not in the cards and it was just something she had to accept. She recalled that conversation she shared with James a long while ago as they beat out their frustrations simultaneously - his against a punching bag, hers against an old car frame.

 _"_ _I thought I was mad seeing you…seeing you and Lucy makes me think that I'm never gonna have what you two have. Someone who knows everything about me. My perfect partner at a game night."_

Her eyes travelled across his face. His eyebrows were furrowing slightly as if he were concentrating in a dream, his lips in a soft pout that screamed _Kiss Me_.

 _"_ _Growing up on Earth, I never felt normal and I always thought that if I started to use my powers, my life would make sense, but I'm realizing that being myself doesn't make me feel more normal. And it never will because my normal life ended the second my parents put me on that ship and that makes me so…mad."_

But being with Mon-El made her _feel_ _normal_.

Not just because he was also from another planet. Not just because he also had powers. Kara had thought in the past that if she embraced her powers, she'd feel more like herself, more like who she was supposed to be - she'd feel normal. When it wasn't working, she thought she was wrong.

But up until now, she'd never truly been able to _be_ herself. Not until meeting Mon-El.

He was someone who understood what she was talking about when she spoke of things in and on other planets in the galaxy. He shared her strengths and frustrations. He could handle her at her strongest and he challenged her on a daily basis; making her contemplate her dreams, her decisions, her goals. She didn't need to worry about everything she did with him; no second guessing about her strength or her excitement about anything. Even when they fought over anything, it was because they were passionate and stubborn people, and _that_ made her feel normal.

She ran a finger down the side of his bicep closest to her.

She always had to pull back in life - pull herself down to a lower level in order to fit in, in order to make sure she didn't scare anybody or didn't hurt anybody or didn't stand out too much. But she didn't have to hold herself back with Mon-El. She didn't have to restrain and overthink and consider and it put her heart and her mind at ease.

She wasn't sure it should feel this easy, but at least right now, as she eyed the stubble at his jaw, her fingers itching to reach out and slide against his face, it did.

She moved closer towards him, her fingers searching for his hand under the shared blanket.

And then she heard it.

Sirens.

Somebody was in trouble.

Even though the only thing she wanted in the world right now was to wrap her arms around this man in her bed and snuggle up to his side, she knew she had to take care of her National City responsibilities.

She placed a kiss to his shoulder and slid out of bed, carefully as to not wake him, and sped into her suit and out to the TV in the living room. She flipped on the news and sure enough: armed robbery.

She sighed heavily. She figured that she'd always have this problem now. She'd always want to stay back and be with him, but she knew that if she was going to try to have it all, some sacrifices unfortunately needed to be made.

Her eyes went back to his body in her bed. He'd still be here when she got back, wouldn't he?

She saw him shift positions again, his body turning back and onto his side, his foot sliding out at the end of the bed as his toes wiggled. She grinned.

He was just _so adorable_.

She looked to the window before quickly jumping out. Maybe she'd pick him up some coffee from Noonan's on her way back.

After last night's activities, they'd definitely need the caffeine today.

 _END._


End file.
